


Ghost in the Machine

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Drama, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Existential Angst, Fanmix, Future, Gen, Music, Other, Robot Sex, Robots, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A robot fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Machine

* * *

 

 

A mix for fans of robots, androids and artificial intelligence! A few of the songs are romance-themed, because who doesn't like robots in love? The other songs vary in theme from the existential to the dystopian.

Song number 15, a Frank Sinatra classic, is a tribute to one of my favorite androids, Ian Farve from the show  _Total Recall 2070_. It was his favorite song. Rest in peace, Farve. Thank you for the sweetest kiss in television history.

Ain't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?

And now, here's the mix! There's a choice of covers, so you can choose whichever one you prefer. The second design is taken from the excellent anime known as  _Ghost in the Shell_ , which is a must-watch for fans of artificial intelligence.

Design #1:

Design #2:

**[Listen](http://8tracks.com/saucery/ghost-in-the-machine-1) / [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ohs1tnvt4wm8gvb/GitM.zip)**

 

* * *

 


End file.
